Dual door access systems are used within vehicle interiors to provide access to console features such as trays, storage compartments, cup holders and the like. When using a dual door access system it is desirable to couple the doors in a gear train arrangement, such that the door movement between door assemblies is mirrored or in concert. Further, it is desirable to provide a dual access door system wherein the doors remain latched and in proper position when closed, such that outside forces acting on the doors' exterior surfaces do not cause undue deflection in the doors. Door deflection causes for undesirable gaps to be formed between door assemblies that exceed asthetic standards. Further, undue deflection provides a poor quality feel and appearance. Thus, it is desirable to provide a dual door access system having a latch mechanism that can retain the doors in their latched state and withstand or reduce deflection under outside forces as imparted on the doors.
The present invention provides a dual pawl system which operates with a single push button actuation mechanism disposed on one door of a dual door access system, such that the push button mechanism actuates with the door between open and closed positions, and further wherein, each door has a dedicated latch pawl to separately retain each door assembly in place with reduced potential for deflection.